Don't fck with my Clyde, fatass!
by VicPin
Summary: :Meyovan:Clyman angsty: Clyde y Cartman se envuelven en una gresca, pero alguien acude al auxilio de Clyde... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean.


**_Asumae! Ando agresiva en estos días!_  
**

**_Aquí les dejo con un fic algo angsty; es un Meyovan (Josh Myers o Meyers x Clyde) con un Clyman super angsty._**

**_Ojalá les guste XD!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Don't f*ck with my Clyde, fatass!**

- Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, Clyde? – inquiría Cartman una y otra vez a Clyde mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa del primero.

Era una tarde de primavera en South Park; en la preparatoria, la señora Stark, profesora de la materia de Filosofía, hizo parejas de trabajo con el objetivo de fomentar la tolerancia y el trabajo en equipo entre los alumnos.

Clyde había rogado que le tocara como compañero de equipo a cualquier individuo que no fuera Cartman por razones de sobra que compartía con todo el salón; es más, había preferido que le tocara Kyle, Stan o Kenny, cualquiera de los tres amigos de Cartman, y no el obeso que estaba junto a él preguntándole si se quería acostar con él en francés.

El aludido se había vuelto más insoportable con el paso de los años; incluso parecía ser que gozaba mucho de joder a todos los que se cruzaba en su camino, especialmente a Kyle, quien prefirió ignorarle debido a su hartazgo de estar retando y peleando con el gordo después de haber terminado con él la relación de pareja que tenían un año atrás.

Clyde era su segunda víctima frecuente; era la segunda persona a la que el gordo jodía todo el santo día sin reserva alguna, y más cuando recientemente había iniciado su relación sentimental con Josh Meyers, uno de los Tres Bullies. Josh eran el más tranquilo del trío conformado por Trent Boyett, Romper Stomper y él mismo, y sólo agredía a alguien cuando ese individuo le sacaba de sus casillas o cuando intentaba hacerle daño a Clyde.

Sólo rogaba terminar con la tarea rápidamente para ir a la casa de Josh y pedirle que le marque un alto al gordo antes de que suceda cualquier locura.

- Voulez v-

- ¡Con un carajo, culón! – explotó de repente el joven Donovan - ¡Yo no quiero acostarme contigo, reverendo cerdo de mierda!

- ¡Ea, Donovan! ¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo… Tanta follada con Meyers te ha afectado por lo que veo.

- ¡No metas a Josh en esto! ¡Además, por lo menos él no es tan intolerable como tú!

- ¿Intolerable? ¡Ja! ¡Chúpame las bolas, Donovan! Tú eres el intolerable aquí con tus miraditas cachondas dirigidas a Meyers y tus gemidos en el baño cuando follan.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Kyle te cortó por completo!

Las últimas palabras enojaron a Cartman.

No quería saber nada de ese joven judío que tal vez se encontraba en esos momentos en los brazos de Stan o de Trent, sus dos parejas con quienes mantiene un ménage à trois. El hecho de que Kyle le diera el cortón resultó un duro golpe en su ego, un golpe del cual no ha podido recuperarse del todo.

Tomó de repente a Clyde por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

- ¡No vuelvas a recordarme a ese judío, ¿me entendiste? – gruñó.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo haré cada vez que me jodas!

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!

- ¡Suéltame y no lo haré, culón! ¡Y si te atreves a golpearme, tú sabes cuáles son las consecuencias!

Cartman lo soltó y Clyde, pasando una mano en su cuello, le dijo al gordo:

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me largo a mi casa. Ahí haré mi parte de la tarea. No tengo yo porqué ir a tu casa a soportarte.

- ¡Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo! – exclamó el aludido – Tú vete a llorarle a Meyers y yo me la pasaré viendo a Terrance y a Phillip.

- ¡Jódete, gordo! ¡Al menos yo haré mi parte de la tarea y aprobaré esa jodida materia con o sin ti, culo gordo!

- ¡Nah! ¡Te apuesto a que vas a follar con ese cabrón de Meyers!

- ¡Hijo de puta!

Clyde se abalanzó encima del gordo dispuesto a golpearle y dejarlo sangrando en medio de la calle; no obstante, el culón, siendo un poco más alto que él, evadía sus golpes y le encestaba varios en el estómago y en la cara. El joven Donovan estaba muy débil y adolorido en el suelo; Cartman estuvo a punto de culminar la pelea con una patada en la cara, pero en eso sintió que lo jalaron por detrás y le insertaron una patada en la barbilla, haciéndole volar los dientes de un dos por tres.

Cartman se incorporó con trabajo, dispuesto a pegarle a aquél que le voló varios de sus dientes de un dos por tres, mas el pánico se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de quién había sido el autor de su pérdida.

Estando de pie en medio de Clyde y de él, estaba Josh Meyers.

El pelinegro le dirigía una mirada fulminante que le daría miedo hasta al más valiente de la escuela, puesto que la furia había hecho acto de presencia en su mirada… Y enfurecer a Josh Meyers era sinónimo de pasar el año entero en el área de cuidados intensivos en el hospital.

- J-Josh… Jeje… V-Viejo… ¿C-cómo has est-?

- Cierra la boca, gordo de mierda – le cortó Meyers con frialdad al tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.

- Ehmmm… Viejo… Podemos arreglar esto.

- ¿Arreglar esto? ¡¿Arreglar esto? ¡Ja! ¡Lo que le has hecho a Clyde no se arregla tan fácilmente, infeliz!

- ¡Sólo estábamos jugando, Meyers! ¡Pre-!

- ¡Jugando mis huevos, cabrón! ¿Me crees estúpido acaso, Cartman? ¿Eh? ¿Me crees lo bastante idiota como para saber que tú has estado jodiéndolo todo el semestre con esa estúpida pregunta en francés?

Cartman tragó en seco.

Meyers, con una sonrisa, le replicó:

- Dejaré pasar esta vez tus mamadas, cabrón. Por ahora me preocupa Clyde…

- ¡Fiu!

- Pero…

El pelinegro se acercó al oído del gordo y le susurró:

- Si vuelves a joder a Clyde… No tendré mayor reparo en mostrarle a todos cierto video que robé de la oficina de Mackey años atrás… Tú ya sabes cuál.

Cartman palideció.

Se acordó de que Stan, Kyle y Kenny le habían tomado un video de él jugando al té y a los peluches hace 9 años. Aquél video era un secreto de estado para Cartman, un secreto que si se revelaba, entonces sería la mascota de todos, quienes no dudarían en practicarle el bullying en venganza por todo el daño que ha hecho a mucha gente.

Meyers, por su parte, sonrió, aunque sabe que chantajear a Cartman era jugar con fuego. Pero eso no importaba mientras tuviera varios naipes bajo la manga.

El pelinegro se apartó de Cartman y se volvió hacia Clyde, quien se había levantado con mucho trabajo, y le dijo:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Sólo son unos rasguños.

- ¿Rasguños? ¡Esas madres son heridas graves, Cly!

- ¡Je! ¡Tú siempre exagerando todo, Josh!

El pelinegro le plantó un beso en la frente y, con mucho cuidado, ayudó a Clyde a caminar hacia el hospital, no sin antes volverse hacia Cartman y decirle:

- ¡Será mejor que recuerdes esto, gordo! ¡Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, jode a mi Clyde! ¡Ni siquiera tú, pendejo!

Al concluir, le enseñó el dedo medio y siguió caminando con Clyde hacia el hospital.

* * *

_**Sí, sé que es raro y extraño este fic, pero se me ocurrió anoche y hoy lo pulí XD.**_

_**Un saludo!**_


End file.
